


Such Great Heights

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, the boys work so hard ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: Taeyong will continue to evade sleep and death if he can only spend even just a fraction of a second with his Tenie.~~~Or: the author needs to get their shit together and stop writing elusive one-shots.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Another sleep-deprived story from yours truly :)  
> Inspired by Streetlight Manifesto's cover of [Such Great Heights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtI4Oo0w7k4)

Getting back to the dorms from running through the Punch choreography for probably the 1000th time leaves Taeyong feeling like he’s running on zero battery. His members part ways at the elevator and then he’s left to trudge along with Doyoung, Donghyuck, and Johnny like zombies towards their dorm.

Hyuck nudges Johnny up ahead, “You wanna order take out, hyung?” Johnny yawns out a response and that’s enough for Hyuck to pull out his phone and start tapping away at the screen. “You want some, Doyoung-hyung?”

Doyoung doesn’t even bother answering as he slips into his room and closes the door. The lock clicks audibly through the hall.

“Taeyong-hyung?”

“No, thanks, Haechanie. I think I’m gonna call it a night too. You guys don’t stay up too late, we have more practice tomorrow.”

“Ok. Goodnight, hyung.”

“Goodnight.”

He waits a moment, watching Donghyuck and Johnny totter off to their shared room before going into his own. He showers and gets into his favorite pajamas, humming as he moves around his room, half-asleep. He pets his fingers lightly over the leaves of his plants, greeting them while he checks if they have enough water. Satisfied, he takes two steps and flops into his bed, sighing at the cool sensation of the comforter.

A hum reverberates in his throat and he leans over to grab a notepad and pen from his shelf, scribbling down the new melody born in his head. He squints his eyes at his scribbles and decides _that_ is a problem for future Taeyong to decipher. He sets the notepad back and nuzzles his face into his pillow, curling up beneath his covers.

He’s halfway along that bridge into the land of sleep and dreams and rest when his phone vibrates violently beneath his pillow. Now, had it been any other tune, he’d have removed the phone out of his reach and gone back to sleep, but this rhythmic vibration was a special one, one that could not be ignored.

He struggles to open his eyes, his eyelids feel like those sand dumbbells Johnny recently invested in. Soft to the touch but oh so heavy. The sudden onslaught of light from the tiny screen irritates him more than anything, but squinting relieves the pressure somewhat.

The new message reads: “Hi! I have a surprise! Meet me on the 12th floor.”

Taeyong at first thinks he should rain check but he’s also intrigued about the surprise so he sighs and gets up out of the loving embrace of his bed. He pulls on a jacket and his slippers, not bothering to change out of his pajamas. He peeks both ways down the hall, the smell of tteokbokkie wafting from Johnny and Donghyuck’s room.

He makes his way out of the dorm and moves soundlessly through empty halls. Luckily, the elevator is waiting when he presses the call button to whisk him away to the topmost floor of the dorm building. He can’t say he’s ever been this high up and he’s not sure what to expect. A whole lounge/office area is not what he thought would be up here.

His brow furrows and he zips up his jacket, suddenly feeling out of place when he sees no one waiting for him here. There’s no indication the floor has even been used recently and through the windows he can see the Seoul night cityline, bright, neon lighting. He sighs and checks his phone. No more new messages.

“Hyungie.” A pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist and Taeyong would jump out of his skin if he didn’t recognize the sweet voice. “Sorry I took a bit. Yangyang and Hendery wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Taeyong smiles, relaxing into the embrace, “Hyungie?” He can feel Ten rolling his eyes and he giggles.

“I wanted to try it out.”

“It’s cute.”

Ten rubs his hands vigorously over his stomach. “Ready for your surprise?”

Taeyong twists around in his arms to finally face his boyfriend. His blond hair is falling in his eyes. That’s a problem. He reaches to tuck the blond strands behind his ears. “Oh? I thought you were the surprise?”

“Very funny, Taeyongie,” Ten sneers but that doesn’t hide his pink cheeks.

“So what is it?”

Ten smirks, “Follow me.”

Taeyong happily takes the hand that’s offered to him. He focuses on the way Ten’s fingers curl over his, Ten’s figure hidden beneath his sweatpants and sweater, Ten’s bright pink slippers. And there, among the seemingly abandoned cubicles, they come upon a little hidden area. Fairy lights are strung along the top and blankets and pillows and plushies make up the floor.

Ten smiles at the awestruck expression on his boyfriend’s face. He bows, holding Taeyong’s hand delicately. “After you, my love.”

Taeyong toes off his slippers and carefully steps into the adorned place, settling down among pillows. Ten follows not a moment after, sitting close enough for their knees to touch. He presses something on his phone and the lights of the floor come off, replaced by the soft glow of the fairy lights. Taeyong thinks the sudden darkness should be scary but it’s so exhilarating considering he’s here, alone, with Ten. It’s a dream.

“Ta-da.”

“This… This is all for me?”

“Well, it’s for us, but, yeah, it’s for you, Taeyongie. Oh, but before you go crazy, check this out,” Ten grins. He reaches for a mini-fridge that Taeyong hadn’t noticed before, he draws out two drinks from within. “A yogurt for you and an iced coffee for me. Cheers!” He clinks their bottles together, making Taeyong burst into giggles.

“This is amazing, Tenie… I love it so much.”

“I’m glad,” Ten smiles, leaning into Taeyong’s space.

Taeyong blushes and tilts his head, capturing his lips in a quick kiss. He smiles when Ten sighs softly with the simple touch.

“How’d you even get all this up here?”

“My manager helped. You’d be surprised how many favors I can pull,” Ten winks.

Taeyong smiles, setting his emptied yogurt drink aside. He tries and fails to hide a yawn. His boyfriend’s eyebrows quirk up in concern.

“You ok, Yongie?”

“I’m ok, just a little sleepy.”

“You should’ve said so, Tae. This could’ve waited till you weren’t busy,” Ten frowns.

Taeyong shakes his head petulantly, “I wanted to see you, baby.”

“You see me in the practice rooms…”

“But it’s not just the two of us then so I can’t really do this–” Taeyong intertwines their fingers–“Or this–” he brings his hands up to his lips, pressing adoring kisses to his knuckles–“Or this–” he leans up to kiss Ten’s forehead softly. 

“Well, you could, but then everybody is gonna be demanding attention from _the_ Lee Taeyong,” Ten chuckles, cheeks turning red.

“And I can’t say how much I love you and would love to take you away from here on our own for a vacation, maybe to some land we’ve never been to or back to Thailand, to your home.”

Ten grins and shuts Taeyong up by kissing him deeply. They pull apart, breathing a bit heavily, their foreheads pressed together.

“Lee Taeyong-shi, you shouldn’t talk like that, you’ll get me riled up and have to take responsibility.”

Taeyong smiles and nuzzles his nose against Ten’s. “I love you… so much, Tenie.”

“I love you too,” Ten whispers, running his hands over Taeyong’s cheeks, cupping his perfect face to make up for all the longing looks and fleeting kisses in corners of the building where no one would be looking for them.

“I wish we could do more together,” Taeyong pouts.

“Soon, my love,” Ten kisses the pout away.

“You should get a bed up here,” Taeyong giggles.

Ten gasps, “Taeyong!”

“Not for that! I meant so we could sleep together!”

Ten gasps again, way louder than before.

Taeyong wraps his arms around his waist and falls with him into the soft blankets, “You’re so dirty-minded, Tenie!”

Ten chuckles breathlessly and winds his arms around Taeyong’s neck, pulling him in closer. “Only for you.”

Taeyong rests his head on Ten’s chest, letting his hands rest on his waist.

“You should bring Louis next time. I wanna meet him.”

Ten grins, running a hand through Taeyong’s hair soothingly, “I will. It’s about time he met his other Daddy.”

Taeyong smiles, slowly succumbing to sleep in his most favorite place in the world. Ten’s arms hold him close and safe.

Ten shifts only to bring pillows closer to tuck beneath his head and to make the floor a little more comfortable for his hard-working boyfriend. Taeyong falls dead asleep and Ten stays up, smoothing his pink hair into place and pressing loving chaste kisses to the top of his head and his forehead. He whispers, “ _ผมรักคุณ_.”

They’ll be rushing to get places in the morning, but they have this and their love would continue to persevere through all the rough schedules and distances.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> God, I just freakin love taeten. Anyone else?  
> No? Just me?
> 
> Lol, hope y'all liked this. At this point, there's so many ideas running through my head and I'm just grabbing bits and pieces as y'all can see here.
> 
> [That one blue bird app](https://twitter.com/Greyquill8) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700) :)


End file.
